Punishment
by RainboIsland
Summary: Ruby is withholding sex from Emma.


Emma was being punished.

Punished in the opposite of good way.

Emma really hadn't expected her to last past the first week... But the second week mark was fast approaching.

Two weeks without sex.

Two weeks living with Ruby... Without sex.

Now if someone was wondering what torture felt like. It was this. Pure torture. It was sure teaching Emma her lesson about the comments she could keep to herself .The brunette was currently leaning over the counter of the diner, in that way that was just too sexual to be publicly appropriate. Especially in those shorts.

God those shorts.

Emma buried her face into her arms. A mug was being set down in front of her, and she glanced up over her forearms to her girlfriend. Who was giving her that saucy grin.

"Are you still mad at me?" Emma asked, giving the brunette her best pout. Ruby looked at the ceiling, pretending to be thoughtful, for a few long seconds.

"Yes." She nodded rather vigorously, crossing her arms under her already perky breasts. Making Emma's thoughts go further down the gutter.

"What if I said I was sorry again?" Emma asked hopefully, forcing her eyes to stay on Ruby's. "I am, I'm really sorry." She wiggled a bit in her seat, her pout mixing with a frown.

"Not gonna cut it." Ruby smirked. Leaning against the booth table Angling herself just right to give Emma a nice view of her cleavage. Show her just what she was missing, and whispering in Emma's ear. Her breath tickling her ear, and sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

–

Ruby got off a little earlier than usual that night. She came home to dinner. Homemade, which was something from Emma. She wasn't very talented in the kitchen, and didn't pretend to be. Ruby usually did most of the cooking, or took something home from the diner. So it was nice to come home to dinner.

Even if she knew that it was because Emma wanted to get in her pants... Rather badly.

If Emma wasn't being so adorable, and sweet, it probably would have irritated her, but tonight... Well it was pretty cute. Almost cute enough to make her forgive her... Almost, but _just_ not enough.

She even offered to do the dishes. Which Ruby let her do. Well half off, then she started to feel guilty, and helped her with the rest. Drying and putting them away.

Their hands brushing in that way that they had when they had first started dating. When they finished with the dishes, and Ruby was drying her hand she was surprised by a kiss on the side of her neck. Then the exposed part of her shoulder, then on her collarbone, and-

"Emma!" She gave the blonde a small playful shove backwards. Before she schooled her features back together into a composed face, her smile still twitching at the corners of her mouth. "I'm still mad at you." She stated, before rolling her lips into her mouth, and biting down. In a desperate attempt to keep from smiling. She had been missing Emma's lips..., and lots of other parts of her.

With that thought rolling through her mind Ruby found her gaze had traveled to Emma's chest. She quickly picked it back up again. To find Emma looking at her with a twinkle of amusement in her blue eyes.

No, no, no. Emma was supposed to be the one being punished by this. It was not supposed to be getting to Ruby.

But it was, and Emma's lips looked so inviting. Two weeks of just quick good morning off to work, or good night kisses, and a lot of those she hadn't even been allowing. The ones she had been had mostly been to the cheek, nose, or forehead.

No. She was supposed to be withholding. It would just make Emma right that she couldn't last if she caved now. She may not have been holding out so long, if it hadn't been for that comment.

So the brunette slid herself out from between her lover, and the counter, and sauntered off to the bathroom to take a shower. With that extra swing in her hips that just made Emma deflate at her such a close win.

She thought briefly about jumping her in the shower. Coming to the conclusion that that wouldn't be such a good idea. It would most likely end in a much less playful, somewhat peeved off Ruby, and definitely no sex. She would just either have to wait for Ruby to finally forgive her, or actually succeed in making her cave. Neither seemed very likely without more advanced action.

–

The room was dark, and warm, and it was the perfect place to fall asleep after a long day at work in. But Emma was still having trouble doing so. Ruby was laying on the other side of the bed.

A childhood in foster care taught you how to tell when someone was faking sleep. Ruby currently was. So Emma rolled over, slow and inconspicuous as possible. Inching along the bare sheets between them, awkwardly trying to keep the blanket over her. While trying not to disturb Ruby's.

Emma nuzzled herself into the crook of Ruby's shoulder, and neck. Her currently somewhat messy, curly hair tickling her nose with it's shampoo-ie scent. An arm made it's way around the brunette's waist, pulling the rest of her close to her body. Their curves fitting easily together.

Ruby seemed to want to be difficult for a few seconds. But it passed, and she relaxed into her lover. A hand landing on top of the blonde's holding it there, a thumb drawing slow lazy circles on the soft back of her hand. In her drowsy state really missing Emma's touch. Really this withholding thing was definitely just as hard for the withholder.

The sleep that had been evading the two of them then came easily. Both slipping away in their newly tangled together position.

–

A lot of Emma's mornings, as in a big portion, of them were spent half way between asleep and awake while Ruby got ready and left for work _very_ early. Granny had been having her open the diner most mornings, it opened at five thirty.

Emma was laying there in the sheets. Still somewhat warm from Ruby's body heat, and smelling pleasantly like her. Another one of those delightful side effects of living with Ruby. Everything smelled like her.

Especially her, which was crawling onto the bed. On the other side of the blanket from her. Finding her way on top of Emma. Straddling her hips.

Well that definitely had Emma out of her sleepy stupor.

If there was any left of it, that was chased off when Ruby kissed her. Long and hard, and like she hadn't since she had made the comment that had started their two week long lack of sex.

The sheet was still between them, and then their clothes, and Emma really really wanted both of them gone. With a bit of thrashing the sheet was. Bunched at the bottom of the bed with the quilt.

Emma did a bit more wriggling about as she attempted to flip the two of them. Ruby did not seem very interested in that, and braced the blonde against the bed by the shoulders. She held herself up a few inches from Emma's face. Which was a bit flushed, and her lips were pink and puffy, and oh so inviting.

It took a good portion of Ruby's self control not to start kissing her again. Which seemed to really irritate Emma, as she attempted to lift herself back up to the brunette's lips. The hands still weighing her down by the shoulders making it darn near impossible though.

The small struggle caused a smile to quirk Ruby's lips.

"So you're done being pointlessly mad at me?" Emma asked, squirming a bit. Brain still a bit foggy with sleep, and kisses. That didn't seem to be the right thing to say to get Ruby back to kissing her.

"I had a dream. About you. It made me realize this is pointless." Ruby pressed one short kiss to Emma's lips. Which the blonde tried to make the best out of. Trying to use her, as she had been told, good kissing skills to persuade Ruby to keep it up.

"Made me realize how much I missed you, and your lips." She pressed a kiss to Emma's lips.

Ruby's hands released their restraint on Emma's shoulders to travel down the blonde's close to bare body. Thin tank top, short pajama shorts. It was rather obvious why she had that dream with Emma pressed against her like she had been. They stopped at her stomach. Taut, and soft. She slid them under her shirt. Causing Emma to squirm a bit more.

The blonde seemed to realize her own hands were free. Putting them to good use tangling one in Ruby's hair. The other went to the brunette's upper thigh. Pulling her in closer in both places. Causing Ruby's knee to hit her center. A moan fell from Emma's lips.

After the lack of more than even the smallest kiss for what had seemed like a very very long time. This was a bit more, and had her worked up almost embarrassingly quickly.

This seemed to satisfy Ruby, who had gotten pretty worked up herself. Especially when her hands met Emma's chest. Taking one pert nipple between index and thumb, and giving it a small twist. Bringing another sharp gasp-like moan from her lover. While gently rubbing the other, equally hardened nipple with the pad of her thumb.

The combination seemed a bit much for Emma, her hips gave a small jump. Causing Emma to blush against the lips that had pressed themselves to her neck. In response Ruby ground her hips into Emma's. A groan slipping out of her lips.

Both seemed to realize they had been practically dry humping, fueled by their pent up sexual frustration.

After this realization Emma soon had Ruby's shirt over her head, and across the room. Emma's shirt, which had been pushed up past her ribs soon followed. Emma's mouth meeting Ruby's now bare nipple followed that. Then came a moan, loud and turning into a small whimper of_ 'Emma'_ at the end.

Ruby's hips were still grinding against Emma's. Picking up somewhat when the teeth on her nipple released it. Her tongue following soon afterward, understanding her girlfriend's silent plea for more. Soothing the angry red marks that had showed up from her teeth skating over the very sensitive skin.

Emma realized, after a long while of being absorbed in Ruby's chest. That at some point her shorts had been removed, and the blonde only barely had time to realize that before one finger was sliding deep into her.

Pumping slowly back and forth, barely giving Emma time to adjust to that before there was another. The method repeating itself until she had three fingers setting a steady rhythm in her. Emma soon felt her hips pressing into the hand in her. Following that rhythm. Another moan building in her throat, and finding its way into the air. Where it increased in volume as Ruby's tempo picked up.

Her mouth, which had been pretty preoccupied with Emma's neck, found her right nipple, and gave it a loving nip.

This combined with her free hand tweaking the other seemed to send Emma over the edge with a groan of, _"Ruby...!"_

As Emma came down Ruby kept up the slow swirling of her tongue on Emma's somewhat more abused nipple. Calming and soothing the flesh. While her long fingers subconsciously followed the same slow circular pattern as they withdrew from her lover.

The brunette collapsed next to Emma, her fingers in her mouth sucking the blonde's heavenly residue from them. Trailing the other hands digits down Emma's stomach in meaningless patterns.

Emma managed to pull herself together enough to roll onto her side, and look Ruby in the eye. Who still had a finger in her mouth, and this sparkle in her eye.

"Teach you to call me _inexperienced_."


End file.
